4 songs, 4 warnings
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: ...run little night guard before it's too late... Ninja is a teen who got the job as the night guard. She wasn't thrilled, the place gave her the creeps. How will she survive and uncover a deep secret of the animatronics...
1. Chapter 1

_5 years ago…_

" _C'mon sis! Don't be a scaredy cat! Marionette isn't that scary!" my twin dragged me towards the box. "But I don't like the robots! Something is wrong with them!" I protested. She ignored my protest and replied, "Everything has something wrong with you!" I kept quiet and let her drag me over to the prize corner, where the creepy Marionette awaited us in its box. We were at the Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner. My sister was really excited to see each and every one of those creepy robots. While I just wanted to hide in a corner and avoid them all. Something in the way they look at the adults gave me this unsettling feeling, like the robots were suddenly going to jump out of their places or something._

" _Don't be afraid Ninja," my sister assured me. I shook my head. I don't want to interact with any of these robots nor do I want to be here. "Fine! I'll go first!" my twin exclaimed. Before I could say something, she walked up to the box. The Marionette appeared as if he knew we'd come. The Marionette was very tall and lanky. He was black except for his white face and the white rings on his arms and legs. His face was scary. He had no eyes and his mouth is shaped in a big mouthed laugh. But inside his mouth was nothing more than a void of endless black. He looked like he cries purple tears that stain his snowy white face. He has red cheeks and horribly painted lips. He hands my sister a cupcake plushy. The cupcake with eyes. Then he went back into his box._

 _My sister gave me a nudge. "Why are you so afraid of them? They're completely harmless!" she cried in disbelief. But I just wouldn't budge. Finally, my sister had had enough, she grabbed my arm. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!" I exclaimed. Before I could pull away, we were in front of the box. The Marionette climbed out and handed me a plushy. The plushy was a Marionette plushy. I was very hesitant to take the toy. But after a lot of convincing from my twin, I took it. Before the Marionette fully went back into the box, I managed to say thank you. "You're so silly sister!" my sister exclaimed, "this is in their programming! This is what he's suppose to do!" Then without another word, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the pirate cove to meet Foxy._

 _As she dragged me away, I had a weird feeling someone or something is watching us. I glanced over my shoulder and a chill ran down my spine. Marionette was staring at us with no one to activate him. He didn't have a child in front of him. Something is going on. Something dark, and Marionette is somehow involved…_

Present day…

I never thought I'd be back here. Back to Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner. Not as a guest but as an employee. Even though it has been five years, the place still gave me the creeps. But now… everything is dark, because I'm the new night guard. I heard not a lot of people survive the night here. I mean literally, they somehow get shredded by the springlock suits in the back. Which is scary. I seriously didn't want the job, but it was the only job that is open. All the other jobs at other places were taken. Just my luck. I check the monitor from time to time. My hands were shaking so badly, I could barely hold the screen. I didn't wear the uniform, but I kept the flashlight, just in case. I also brought the Marionette plushy. Even though it was creepy, it always seems to give me comfort. The night pasted without a problem.

By morning, I was a nervous wreck. Any longer, I would've gone insane. At least that's what it felt to me. I sighed in relief when the morning guard came. "That wasn't so bad, Bob," I said to the guard. "That's what they always say, but remember, this is just the beginning," Bob warned. I nodded my thanks and left. In a dark corner, the Marionette watched the proceedings. "The girl is back," he whispered to himself. Then Marionette glided over to his box and clambered into it before anyone could notice. As the Marionette settled down in his box, he whispered, "This is only just the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Present day…

I cautiously sat down. The security room was dimly lit, casting long forbidding shadows. It scares me to be back. Back to the place where memories of my sister's accident are ignited. How I longed that we never came here in the first place, to this place where children went missing and murders happened. But the past is the past, there is no going back to change what happened that day. As I wandered through my thoughts, a shadow crept up from behind. One step at a time. A hand settled onto my shoulder. I whipped around and pulled out my pocket knife.

"Whoa! Calm down!" the shadow yelled. "Get out of the shadow and let me see you," I ordered. The shadow stepped into the dim light. The shadow is a boy with pale blonde almost white hair. He looked around my age. He held his hands in the air and said, "The name's Arrow." "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Why don't you put that knife away and let me explain," Arrow suggested and gestures at my pocket knife. I put the knife away but kept an eye on him. "Geez! No need to be suspicious! It's not like I'm gonna bite your head off!" Arrow grumbles as he sat down. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine! You got me! I am a murderer! Lock me up cop!" he joked. I glared at him. "Tough crowd," he grumbled. "You still haven't answered my question," I stated bluntly. "Oh. So that's why you're such a grump," Arrow said then he froze, "why are you holding a plushy?" I looked down at the Marionette plushy and snapped, "Get on with your explanation already!" "Alright. I am hired to be the guard assistant," Arrow replied. I froze, my boss never said anything about having an assistant. Something is definitely wrong.

"Your boss probably didn't mention it. Basically, have you ever wonder what happened to those poor guards?" Arrow asked, capturing my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Haven't you heard? Those employed before you went missing before ever finishing their jobs," he explained. "Oh… them. They were all found dead in the springlocks suit stored in the back. I heard it was pretty gruesome sight," I whispered. "That's right. But do you know how did they ended up there?" Arrow asked. I shook my head. "The animatronics did this. That is where I come in," Arrow replied, "I know how to avoid them and what to do to face them." "But why them? Aren't they just metal with programming?" I asked. "You're wrong. They have a grudge against us humans, they would come out around 12 to 6 at night to look for the night guard. If they catch you… you're a goner," he explained. "How can I trust you, that you won't abandon me halfway through and let me die?" I asked. Arrow shrugged, "The choice is yours."

"Wake up sleepy head. Boss won't be happy to see you sleeping on the job," Bob said shaking me. "Uh-wha?" I asked sitting up. "You were sleeping on the job," Bob said, "but, I'm glad you survived." I stood up and was about to leave when I stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Bob asked. "Do you know where Arrow went?" I asked. "Who?" Bob asked confused. "You know, the guard assistant," I replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Bob said, "are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah I'm fine," I replied, before Bob could say something, I walked away feeling a chill run down my spine. Who is Arrow exactly if there was no such thing as guard assistant?

 _5 years ago…_

" _I don't like Foxy, there's something wrong with him," I stated as I held the Marionette plushy tightly to my chest. "Come on sis! Don't be a chicken! I'm gonna go onto the stage to meet him," my twin exclaimed. "Don't! He seems to be malfunctioning!" I exclaimed as I grab her. "NO! Let go!" she yelled. Then she broke free and ran for the stage. I ran after her, yelling her name. By the time I reached stage, she was already clambering onto the stage. "Come down! It's dangerous!" I yelled. But she wouldn't listen. She walked over to Foxy. Before she could respond, Foxy bit her on the head. She couldn't scream. She passed out. I just stood there paralyzed. Watching the medics race out to help my twin, my other half, my only friend. Suddenly I felt someone watching me, I looked back to see Marionette hiding in the corner of the room watching me. It was scary, I gripped my plushy harder to my chest, scared of everything. Scared for my sister, scared of them, the robots._


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the security room, Arrow was waiting. "What took you so long?" he asked. It's been a week, and I survived the nights. With the help of Arrow, the boss was glad to have a security guard that didn't die within a week's time. "I was looking for this," I replied, holding up the marionette plushy. Arrow shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Arrow smirked. We became really good friends in one week. "So what are they doing?" I asked, pointing at the monitor. "Same old. Roaming around. Trying to kill you. You know, the usual," Arrow stated in a bored tone. I cleared my throat and said, "Don't they go after you too?" I asked curiously. "Oh right! I forgot," Arrow said. He sounded like he was hiding something, but I don't know what. "You should leave this to me and get some sleep," Arrow said, nodding at the chair next to his. "Alright," I said, then I curled up on the chair and fell asleep.

 _It's all your fault… all of it… don't deny it Ninja._

 _Where am I? Who are you?_

 _Don't play dumb… sister… I would have still been normal… if it weren't for your cowardice._

 _What are you talking about? Leave me alone! It's your fault… I…_

 _Ha ha ha, really? You sound so uncertain. Do you really think its MY fault… or is it yours all along?_

 _STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

 _Throwing a tantrum are you Ninja. Ha ha ha… always the scared one are you… sister?_

 _Lenora, it was your own fault. You were the one who chose this, to go and talk to Foxy… not me…_

 _Just because I went doesn't mean you can't stop me… you could've dragged me away… far away from harm._

 _No… you're wrong… I warned you. But… you ignored me. This is your own undoing._

 _Then why… … do you still wish to could have spoken up that day. To save me from this fate. You have no faith in yourself… which is true. Ha ha ha ha…_

 _Stop it…_

 _Ha ha ha ha…._

 _I said_ **STOP IT!**

"Calm down Ninja! It's just me, Bob," Bob said, taking a step back. I calmed down and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. I stood up to leave. "Wait," Bob said. "What is it?" I asked. "You know how you keep telling me about this guard assistant called Arrow, well… I collected what little information we had on him and… well…" Bob trailed off. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," mumbled Bob. I gave him a curious glance then I headed for the door. "Search up the history of Freddy's," Bob called after me. I stopped and gave him a nod before I left.

 _5 years ago…_

 _I sat in the waiting room with my parents. My mom was crying, my dad was comforting her. I had no feelings, I just stared at the wall. My sister was in the emergency room, doctors swarmed in and out of the room. It was interesting to try and count each doctor without counting the same one again. A doctor walked over to us. "How is she?" asked my dad. "She'll be fine, its just that…" the doctor, whose name is Dr. Brown, glanced at me and motioned for my parents to talk with him in private. As they walked off, they didn't look back to see me following them._

 _I peered through a crack in the door of Dr. Brown's office. Eavesdropping on what the he had to say to my parents. "Your daughter will survive, but… she will be missing her frontal lobe. It's to damaged to fix. Lenora will be fine… but she won't be able to remember anything, do any problem solving, and don't have emotions. But… she will live," Dr. Brown stated in a grave tone. My mom started crying harder. My dad had a grave look on his face. Dr. Brown patted my parents each on the shoulder and gave a knowing nod. Before they exit, I quickly hurried to the waiting room. My life will never be the same. Never again will it be normal, ever._

Present day…

I searched up the history of Freddy's. I scanned through the writing until something caught my eye. I froze. "No…way…" my breath came out in short gasps. Arrow was not what he claims to be…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in security office waiting for Arrow to show up. "Sorry for being late, I was dealing with some things," he explained when he finally came. I gave him a shrug and squeezed my plushy. I still can't believe what I read. So I was nervous about Arrow. "Is… … there something wrong?" Arrow asked. I glanced at him and decided that the document might have been wrong. "Nothing, just lost in thought," I replied. "Is it about Lenora?" Arrow suggested. "How did you know about her?" I asked. "Well… … last night when you slept, you kept muttering the name over and over. You also had tears streaming down your face," explained Arrow. I felt my face heat up, I quickly looked away from him. "Uh… yeah… I was thinking about Lenora…" I stammered. "Well… um… let's just get back to business," Arrow said with a shrug. I nodded.

An hour went by, it was almost 12 now. But I couldn't fall asleep. When Arrow came to check on me, he wasn't happy. "Why aren't you asleep?" Arrow asked in annoyance. "I don't know," I replied. I clutched my plushy tightly. When Arrow was about to talk, a loud bang sounded. "Oh no… … they're here," he hissed in annoyance, he grabbed my hand, "follow me." Before I could protest, Arrow dragged me out of the security room. We ran through the west hall. Suddenly a big rabbit face appeared. "AHHH!" I screamed. Arrow quickly pulled us into a different corridor. "What is that!?" I cried while hugging the marionette plushy closer to me. "That's one of the animatronics," replied Arrow. "I know it's one of the animatronics! What I meant was which one!" I cried. "Will you stop yelling! That was Bonnie. We need to be quiet so they can't find us," instructed Arrow.

After a short while we came to a stop. We had a few close calls with Freddy, Chica, Mangle, and Bonnie. The toy animatronics were nowhere to be seen. After I finally caught my breath I looked around. I froze. "W-why are w-we h-here?" I stammered. Arrow brought us to the prize corner, where Marionette resides. "We need his help. Whether you like it or not," Arrow replied. Then he approached the giant box that housed Marionette. He knocked on the lid and whispered something. The box sprung open and Marionette came out. I took a step back. Marionette looked at me and tilted its head to one side, giving me a curious look. Then it turned to face Arrow, who gave it a subtle nod. Marionette clambered out of the box and took off into the dark corridors. "Now what?" I asked. "You hide," Arrow replied, gesturing at the empty box. "What about you?" I asked. "This box is only big enough to hide one of us. I'll hide somewhere else," Arrow explained. I sighed then hesitantly climbed into the box.

"Be careful," I said. Arrow cracked a smile then closed the box. I sat in the darkness with only my plushy to comfort me. I didn't dare make a sound nor move into a more comfortable position. After a short while my leg started to cramp up. Suddenly I heard a loud crash from nearby. I froze in fear. I gripped the marionette plushy tighter. I held my breath when I heard Freddy's creepy laugh. The lid was flung off the box, I shrieked in fear. Freddy found me…

 _5 years ago…_

 _It's been a week since Lenora's accident. She was silent and sat at the window all day long. She never talked or do anything. Her routine was simple, wake up, sit at the window, sleep. Lenora was very thin from not eating. My parents were worried. Even though I'm not sure if she can hear me, I would have a one sided conversation with her. Even though she never responds, I had a feeling she was listening to every word I say and reply in her mind. Almost like her mouth couldn't move, glued together. I want her to be better, back to her normal self, back into the cheery Lenora I know. But it wasn't going to happen. An unexpected thing happened…_

 _I was doing my usual conversation with Lenora. I was talking about the flowers that were growing at school when Lenora turned to face me. I froze then smiled. "Mom! Dad! Come quickly! I think Lenora is getting better!" I cried. Suddenly, Lenora locked the door to her room, locking mom and dad outside. "Lenora! What are you doing?" I asked. Lenora turned to face me. Lenora grabbed my shoulder and shoved me hard into the wall of her room. "This is all your fault," she hissed. I stood there terrified. Lenora's hand digged into my shoulder. "Leave me alone. I don't need your pity," warned Lenora. Then she let go of me and went back to her post by the window. I opened the door and ran out of the room, Lenora's words echoed in my head._

Present day…

Freddy dragged me to the stage. I didn't fight back, I was scared. When we got there, Freddy threw me onto the stage. I slowly stood up to see all the animatronics gathered in front of the stage. Just then, Bonnie came in and threw Arrow onto the stage. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied. I started to walk towards him when he held his hand up. "Get away from me," Arrow warned. I froze. "What's wrong?" I asked as I resumed walking towards him. "PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Arrow yelled. Then I noticed something, he was looking away from me. "No. You helped me survive so long, I'm not leaving you behind," I stated firmly. "Then don't say I didn't warn you," snarled Arrow. He looked up at me. I stumbled back a few steps. Arrow's eyes were black with white pupils. Before I knew what was happening, Arrow pounced at me…


	5. Chapter 5

I ran around the stage, unsure on what to do. Fear ruled my every move. I stumbled around blindly trying to avoid the dark shape flitting around me. Before I knew it, I was trapped in a corner. I turned around to face Arrow. His eyes were creeping me out, and his movements were like a wild animal's. Wild and random. I clutched my Marionette plushy tightly against my chest, my breath came out in short ragged bursts. Arrow slowly walked towards me, an eerie smile appeared on his face as if he found all this very amusing. Suddenly the animatronics watching this whole thing unfold below the stage started shrieking. Arrow raised his hand, ready to hit me. On instinct, I raised a hand to block it. Arrow swatted down, grabbed my arm and pinned it against the wall.

I closed my eyes. I gripped the plushy tighter. But Arrow froze. I dared to open my eyes and froze. Arrow's eyes were back to normal. "What happen-" before he could finish his question, his eyes changed. Back into the black eyes with white pupils. His grip on my arm tightened, his nails dug into my skin. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out in pain. Suddenly I felt something trickle down my arm. I glanced at the arm Arrow was holding. I stared. Arrow has drawn blood. Before I could react, Arrow's other arm grabbed my neck. I struggled against his grip, but it was no use. The oxygen was cut off, I blacked out…

 _5 years ago…_

 _It was a week since Lenora talked. But she was no longer in her room, instead, she was buried in the cemetery. She died of thirst and hunger. As the funeral proceeded, I stood in the very back, watching my twin's body get lowered into the coffin. And the coffin lowered into the ground. I had no feelings of grief nor sadness. The sister I knew was gone, long before this day. Instead, the real Lenora was gone when Foxy bit her. The one that went to the hospital and lived was nothing more but a shell of the former self. A shell possessed by some kind of spirit. A vengeful spirit. But it seems that no one noticed. Not even my parents noticed. They were too lost in grief to noticed. Grief is what ended them, what made me an orphan…_

Present day…

I woke up to see Marionette's face inches away from mine. I froze and whimpered in fear. Marionette let out a sound of a crying infant and stood up. I sat up only to be greeted by a jolt of pain in my right arm. I hissed in pain and looked at Marionette. Then I noticed the animatronic was holding a first-aid kit. Then I glanced down at my right arm. It was bandaged up. I looked at Marionette and managed to utter, "Thank you." Marionette responded by making another infant noise and left the security room.

"I see that you're awake," said a voice. I spun around to see Arrow, back to his normal self. I sighed in relief. "Here," said Arrow. He tossed me my Marionette plushy. I grabbed it with my right hand and hissed in pain. I cradled my right arm in pain. "Is your arm alright?" asked Arrow. I quickly stood up and replied, "I'm fine, it's just a few cuts. No big deal." Arrow looked down at my arm and then looked away. "Yeah right, a few **deep** cuts made by **me** ," stated Arrow sullenly. He turned away and faced the door. I walked over and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was those animatronics, they were the ones who made you act like this," I reasoned. Arrow shrugged off my hand and said, "You don't know what you're dealing with. It's best that I keep away from you." "But-" I began. "YOU DON'T GET IT! I'M DANGEROUS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Arrow yelled. I flinched. Arrow sighed in frustration and walked out the door before I could say anything. As he closed the door, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. I gasped, they were once again black with white pupils…


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped into the office and closed the door. When I turned around to look around the tiny office, I froze. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy was standing in front of the desk. I backed up against the wall, my breath coming out in short fast gasps. Toy Chica looked at me and looked at her fellow animatronics. Toy Bonnie shrugged and turned to look at me. Toy Freddy cleared his throat and said, "Calm down, we're not here to kill you, we are sent by Arrow to help you." Toy Chica added, "What Frederick says is true." Toy Bonnie nodded and opened his hands and held them up. The rest followed Toy Bonnie's actions. I calmed down and asked, "Frederick?" "That would be me," replied Toy Freddy. I stared. "It's a nickname," explained Toy Bonnie. "Oh…" I said in embarrassment.

Toy Chica walked over to me and guided me to the chair. She sat down and gestured for me to sit next to her. I hesitantly sat down next to her. Toy Chica smiled and looked up at her companions. Toy Bonnie stood at the east hall entrance, while Toy Freddy stood at the west hall. Toy Chica wrapped an arm around my shoulder and handed me something. "Where did you get this?" I asked. Toy Chica was holding my Marionette plushy. "You left it here last night," she replied. I grabbed the plushy and leaned against her. Then I started to fall asleep. The office blinked out of my vision and darkness took over.

 _5 years ago…_

 _I stood at the doorway and looked at my parents cladded in winter clothing. They were going out in their daily drive. It became part of their habit since Lenora left. They both had a grim look on their faces. My sitter Betty was here. Betty visits more frequent than ever. Always before my bedtime. My parents each patted me on my head and left. Betty looked down at me and asked, "So what do you want to do right now?" I shrugged and let Betty choose, because Betty is my favorite sitter and always come up with a great way to spend time. Betty smiled and pulled out a book. One glance at the title made me jump up and down. Betty brought my favorite book, The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe…_

 _I sat awake on my bed. There was a loud banging noise at the door. I heard Betty run down the stairs and open the door. She was talking with someone. Someone I didn't recognize. I quietly crawled out of my warm bed and put my feet onto the cold wooden floor. I slowly opened the door and crept down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I tip-toed to the hallway and peeked around the corner. I froze. The man Betty was talking to was a police officer. I strained to hear what they were saying. "…dead… …crashed… …cliff…" That was all I needed to hear. My parents died._

 _Betty turned around to see me peeking around the corner. She walked over to me and picked me up. She whispered for me to go back to sleep. My eyes were wide open, but not drowning in tears. I have no feelings, my parents never liked me, Lenora was their pride. Never me. It was always Lenora this and Lenora that, never did they think of me. So why grieve for ones that never loved me, why should I waste time for them, when they never spend time with me? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Betty whispered, "You're coming home with me." I smiled and hugged her._

Present day…

"She's so pretty," stated Toy Chica as she looked at the sleeping form in her arm. "Meh, no big deal," replied Toy Bonnie as he shut the door. Clang. "That outta teach that Foxy a lesson," Toy Bonnie muttered as he chuckled. Toy Freddy laughed. "Guys…" groaned Toy Chica. "What?" asked Toy Freddy. "Didn't you guys even hear what I said?" she asked in a huff. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked down at the ground. "Urgh… talking to you guys is like talking to a brick wall sometimes," sighed Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie scratched his head and said, "She is pretty. Only if she smiled more." Toy Freddy nodded and said, "I agreed with Bon-Bon." "No wonder Arrow likes her, or should I say Marionette?" asked Toy Chica mischievously. "I guess you can call him that, Chica," said Toy Bonnies as he closed the door again. Suddenly the lights went out. "Uh-oh…" moaned Toy Freddy. 


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes to find myself in a small dark room. "Where am I?" I asked. "We ran out of electricity," explained Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie looked around the room and added, "We had to run so we found this hiding spot. There is no way the old animatronics can find us." Just then a loud banging sound started. "They found us!" yelled Toy Freddy in a panic. "Quick! Into the vents!" ordered Toy Bonnie. We quickly crawled into the vent opening. Just in time as the door broke down and the old animatronics came storming in. "Gaaaaaaah!" shrieked Freddy in frustration. Chica growled and patted Freddy on the shoulder. "Calm down, all we need to do is secure the vent openings, and the guard will be ours," Bonnie instructed and then chuckled darkly. "You can run, but you can't hide," Bonnie whispered.

I crawled around in the darkness. The vent was very small and warm. Sweat slid down my face. "Guys, do you know where to go?" I asked. There was no reply. I froze. "G-guys? Are you t-there?" I stammered. Still no reply. The silence was to suffocating. I sighed. "Looks like I lost them, I hope they're alright," I muttered then I continued crawling.

"Where is Ninja?" asked Toy Chica in annoyance. "I don't know Chica! We lost her when we got in the vents," explained Toy Bonnie. "Urgh," Toy Freddy groaned in annoyance. They promised they would protect Ninja and now they lost her, just great. Suddenly Toy Chica let out a shriek. She was pulled out of the vent. "CHICA!" Toy Bonnie yelled as he crawled through the opening. Toy Freddy followed, only to get hit on the head and get knocked out cold.

 _5 years ago…_

 _I really feel happy living with Betty. I think Betty is also happy about having me live with her. We work together really well and we were the best of friends. The room she has prepared for me was painted my most favorite color, mint green. All my belongings sat in my room. Being with Betty feels like being with a truly caring mom. I didn't have to worry about her not loving me because of my unique look. She made me feel safe for the first time in my life. I was really curious about the diary Betty keeps. She writes in it daily. It interests me to find out what she is writing about._

 _One day Betty was very busy and left the house. I took this as a chance to get a peek on what's inside her diary. So, I pulled the diary out of its hiding place and flipped it to a random page and read what was on it:_

 _1/23/1977_

 _He's gone. I warned him not to take this job. He wouldn't listen. Now he is like all the others before him. Stuffed into that horrible spring lock suit. Dead like the others. His blood staining the walls just like the others. How can I survive without him? He was my everything. I loved him and now he is gone._

 _The page was stained with tears. I instantly knew what happened. I heard the front door open. I quickly put the book back in its proper place. Then I ran to greet Betty with a warm hug, like always._

Present day…

I was finally able to locate a vent opening. But as I crawled out, I froze. I was in the prize corner. Why do I always end up here? I don't know. As I crawled out and looked up, Marionette was waiting for me…


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at Marionette. Marionette looked at me and cocked its head to one side, giving me a curious look. I backed up until I was against the wall. Marionette made a sound and looked at me. Then it gestured for me to follow it and started towards the corridor. I hesitantly followed the animatronic. I truly don't trust it, but Marionette had helped me in the past. So, I followed Marionette into the dark corridor.

After a short while, Marionette stopped. He gestured towards a hidden door in the left wall. I looked at Marionette. Marionette gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. It wanted me to go in. I sighed and cautiously opened the door and walked in. "You're finally here," stated Arrow. Seeing his form in the light calmed me down. "Where have you been Arrow?" I asked. I took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. Arrow tensed up for a moment and relaxed. "Just hiding here," he replied. I looked at him and let out a sigh of relief, his eyes were normal. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "It's just that you are back to normal, which is a relief," I replied. Arrow smiled and gestured towards a box in the room. I took a seat on the box and Arrow sat down next to me.

"I want to warn you about something," said Arrow, his voice became tense. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "There is an animatronic… unlike the others," Arrow said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He can move unlike any other. He has no endo skeleton, but he can teleport to anywhere in the pizzeria at his will," Arrow replied. His expression was really serious. I suddenly felt there was something watching us, giving me an unsettling feeling. I shuddered. Arrow wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I curled up against him. "I don't mean to scare you, but you have to avoid him. His name is Golden Freddy, originally known as Fredbear. He was one of the oldest animatronics," explained Arrow. I looked up at him from my position and asked, "What do you mean by one of the oldest?" "There is another one, but he has not yet shown his face, you won't have to worry about him. Right now, all you need to worry about is Golden Freddy," replied Arrow gently.

We sat there in silence, thinking about Golden Freddy. The room felt like it suddenly dropped down a few degrees. I shivered. Arrow held me tightly against him. I nuzzled against him. Even though I only known him for a few days, he made me feel safe. I started to feel tired and sleepy. I yawned and Arrow looked down at me. "Get some sleep," he whispered. I gave him a small nod and drifted off to sleep.

 _Welcome… I hope you are enjoying your stay…_

 _Who are you? What do you want?_

 _All your questions will be answered soon in time… heh heh heh…_

 _What do you mean? I want answers!_

 _Now now child, we don't want a tantrum, do we?_

 _Get out of my head if you don't answer my questions._

 _What a stubborn girl you are… but don't worry I won't judge…_

 _Then why are you here if you don't provide the answers I need?_

 _To warn you… that I am coming after you…_

 _No… it can't be…_

 _Heh heh heh… sweet dreams child… it will be your last…_

I woke with a start. I looked around thinking I would see him in front of me, waiting for the kill. But I was in the office. I let out a sigh of relief, it was 6:00. I have survived another night of horrors. Bob came in. I stood up and left without a word. I was spooked by what I learned and the conversation in my dream.


	9. Chapter 9

I quietly opened the door to the office. I glanced around nervously, half expecting Golden Freddy to jump out and grab me. Once I made sure the creepy animatronic was not in the office, I let out a sigh of relief. I then plopped into the office chair and noticed a small box. It was white and tied close by a pink ribbon. Curious, I picked up the box and opened it. I peered inside to find a small simple bracelet of black and white beads. I slipped it on and instantly felt braver, because it was a gift from Arrow. I don't know how but I just knew. Just then I heard some noise coming from the west hall. I was about to slam the door shut when out came Toy Bonnie's voice, "It's me!" I let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I am here to help you," he explained as he came into the light.

"Where is Toy Chica and Toy Freddy?" I asked. "Oh… they have other things to do. They are repairing some of their damaged parts," replied Toy Bonnie. I looked down at the floor. "Woah! It's not your fault, no need to be all bummed out," said Toy Bonnie. "But they were after me," I whispered, my voice hitched with emotions. "Geez! It's no big deal! We can fix ourselves," reassured Toy Bonnie. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "So, what's next?" I asked. "I get you to survive another night," replied Toy Bonnie with confidence. I cracked the tiniest hint of a smile. It's surprising on how he can have such confidence when the situation is utterly hopeless. Even If I survive this night, they'll get me sooner or later.

Toy Bonnie and I chatted to pass time. Toy Bonnie is in charge of closing the doors and I am with the security camera looking for incoming threats. It was going really well. "So… What made you decided to help me?" I asked. Toy Bonnie looked caught off guard. "Um… uh… well…" Toy Bonnie stuttered. While he tried to come up with an answer, I spotted something in the doorway behind him. "BONNIE! LOOK OUT! IT'S FREDDY!" I yelled. But it was too late. With a cry of surprise, Toy Bonnie was pulled into the hallway by Freddy. Leaving me in the office all alone.

I growled in frustration. Bonnie and Chica are appearing way too often and stayed way too long than usual. Just because of them, my power is now down to 15% and it's not even 3:00 yet. Even though I couldn't hear them, I have a feeling that Bonnie and Chica were laughing at me. This was a losing game for me, and I can not press restart after this. Because this was not a computer game, this is real, and if I lose, I'm never going to get a chance to redo it… because I'll be dead. My life would be over. But I don't want it to end like this… so I tried my best to preserve the power.

After a few minutes the lights went out, signaling that I depleted my power. Suddenly Freddy was at the door with his eyes glowing and a chime was playing. I stayed very still and held my breath. After a while Freddy's eyes stopped glowing and he stopped playing the creepy music. I didn't dare move a muscle. Then I heard his heavy footsteps fad away, far away from the office. Once I made sure he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief. Big mistake. Freddy comes blundering in, screeching at the top of his broken voice box, and everything went black.

 _Who is she?_

 _How do I know? All I know is that she is our new plaything._

 _She is much prettier than our other playthings. Can't we keep her?_

 _We are going to keep her, but as a new friend to play with._

 _C'mon! Every time you say that we end up killing our toy._

 _I promise she will live unlike the others._

 _Do you promise?_

 _I promise._

 _Where am I? Who are you?_

 _I'm Chica! You are our new friend!_

 _Friend?_

 _Of course, silly! Who else do you think I was talking to?_

 _Chica, be quiet and leave this to me._

 _Fine…_

 _Why am I here? What is going on?_

 _My name is Freddy. You are going to be our new friend._

 _Alright! Rock on! You're going to love it here!_

 _SILENCE BONNIE!_

 _Sorry Freddy._

 _Friend? I am not your friend, you try to kill me!_

 _Calm down matey! No need to tie your sail in knots._

 _You… oh no… you are the animatronics are you not?_

 _We are! We are! And it's time for you to join us!_

 _And if I refuse?_

 _Little nightguard in the dark._

 _Hiding from us is no fun._

 _Come and join us and you can laugh and play all you want._

 _Hide and seek is such a bore._

 _Slamming doors in our face._

 _Playing dead is just pretend._

 _In the end, you're just our new friend._

 _Why fight when you can join us._

 _It's such a simple thing._

 _Why struggle and wiggle from our loving hug?_

 _When you came be warm and snug?_

 _(eerie giggles)_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

I woke up and found myself in the parts and service room. I looked up to see the old animatronics glaring at me along with Mangle and Balloon Boy. I froze. Freddy stepped forward from the animatronics and gave me a creepy smile and laughed. He held up a spring lock suit. My palms started to sweat. Just when I thought I was a goner, Marionette appeared. Before the other animatronics could respond, Marionette grabbed my hand and teleported us away. We appeared in the office only to find a bigger threat waiting for us. Golden Freddy was waiting…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear readers, just so you know words like this**_ _"…"_ _ **Is Golden Freddy talking for this chapter.**_

Marionette and I took a step back. Golden Freddy was right across the office from us. Marionette pulled me into a protective hug, but his wiry frame did little to shield me. Golden Freddy stared at us in silence. Then suddenly I heard or rather felt his whispery voice in my head. _We meet again little one._ "What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice. Golden Freddy laughed at me and teleported a little closer. _I just want to get a closer look._ I started to freak out and threw the nearest thing at the endo skeleton-less animatronic. It turns out the nearest thing was the Marionette plushy. The plushy hit Golden Freddy on the head. It did little to hurt the animatronic, but it stunned Golden Freddy.

Marionette took this opportunity to lunge at Golden Freddy. Before Marionette could make contact, Golden Freddy teleported out of the way. Causing Marionette to run outside the office, the momentum of the charge caused himself to crash into the wall of the west hall. "Marionette!" I cried in dismay. Before I could react, Golden Freddy crushed the wires controlling the door, causing the doors to come down with a loud thud. Marionette was locked outside and I was trapped with Golden Freddy in the small office.

 _No need to struggle. I only want to play._ Golden Freddy picked up the plushy I threw at him and handed it to me telepathically. "I don't want to play with you," I said. My voice trembled. Golden Freddy teleported a little closer. I backed away until my back is against the wall. I was trapped. _Calm down, relax. I just want to be your friend._ Golden Freddy was now right in front of me. I closed my thinking this was the end of me, but instead of killing me, Golden Freddy enveloped me in a hug. He felt soft, and suddenly I felt very tired. I tried to fight the sleepy feeling but it was no use, before I fell asleep, I hear Golden Freddy whisper, _that's right, take a nice nap. You have been through a lot._

Seeing that the new night guard is asleep, Golden Freddy opened his mouth and was about to swallow the sleeping form when the clock sounded. It was six and he was so close to ending the brat. Sighing, he telepathically placed the night guard onto the office chair and quickly left the room. As soon as he left, the day guard came in.

"Wake up Ninja," said Bob as he gently shook me awake. "It's already six?" I asked as I yawned. Bob nodded. "Looks like they failed again," I whispered to myself then I stood up and left. Little did I know Golden Freddy was watching me leave with a passed-out Marionette next to him. _You were lucky little one,_ whispered Golden Freddy as he regarded Marionette, _you had help, but next time, you won't…_


	11. Chapter 11

I entered the office hesitantly. I don't know what I was thinking but I decided to arrive an hour earlier. It was five pm and I stood in the office. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, but I quickly dismissed that thought. It was only five, the animatronics only start moving after six. I figured that the feeling was just a figment of my imagination made real with my nerves. I sighed as I sat down, that's when I noticed something unusual.

There was a small golden Freddy plushy. Its beady black eyes stared at me, it was creepy. I hugged my Marionette plushy closer. After studying the pushy on the desk, I threw it out the office. It was freaking me out, so I've decided to get rid of it. After chucking it down the west hall as hard as I can, I went back into the office and plopped back down into the office chair. When I looked at the desk again, I froze. That creepy Golden Freddy plushy was back. I was sure that I threw it out of the office. But there it was staring at me with its black eyes. Its smile seemed sinister and evil instead of kind and cheerful. I chucked it out again. No matter how many times I tried to get rid of it, it always came back. After a while of trying to get rid of it, I gave up.

"Fine, stay there you creep," I stated at the plushy. Suddenly the plushy turned into the real Golden Freddy. He was glaring at me, I shrieked and ran out the office. I ran as fast as I can, the farther away I am from him, the better. But no matter how I tried to run away, he always appeared in front of me. Then I ran the only safe place in this crazy haunted place, the prize corner. When I reached the place, I decided to call for help.

"Marionette! I could use some help, please," I called as I ran towards the box. The box opened, but Marionette looked strange. Like it didn't recognize me, it cocked its head to one side. Then he rose to his full height. He made a sound of a crying baby and lunged at me. I shrieked…

 _5 years ago…_

 _Life with Betty was one of the happiest time of my life… but it didn't last long. I only lived with her for a year and a half before tragedy struck again. It was a dark rainy…_

 _We were driving home from our shopping trip. Betty was busy driving while I listened to the radio. It was playing some nice songs. The light turned green and Betty stepped on the gas. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the car windows at the front shattered. I screamed as some shards cut me, but I wasn't screaming in pain, I was screaming for Betty…_

 _An ambulance came, Betty was rushed to the hospital, I was fine. But she was not, she was hooked up to machines and was rushed into an emergency room. I sat outside waiting and scared. I had my Marionette plushy with me, I held it tightly. Tears streamed down my face in fear, fear of losing Betty. Eventually, exhaustion took its toll on me and I fell asleep…_

 _I woke up with a start when the emergency room opened. I looked at the doctors hopefully. They looked at me and shared a glance I know too well. I stood up and ran into the emergency room, the doctors yelled at me to stop. But I didn't, all I wanted to know was if Betty is okay. When I went inside, I froze. The machine hooked up to Betty signalling her beating heart was still. Just a thin green light in darkness. I cried as a nurse picked me up. She was gone, just when I thought I could have a happy normal life…_

Present day…

I woke up to find myself in the office. I looked at the clock, it was 6 pm. My shift has officially started. I sighed and picked up the tablet and flipped through the cameras. Something was not right the animatronics were all missing. Like the whole pizzeria was abandoned. That's when I looked up to see, that every single one of them were staring at me. I stood up and slowly backed away from the hostile robots. They were all grinning like this was something really funny, like this was the funniest show they had ever seen. That's when I noticed him, among them. My blood ran cold… _Why is he with them?_ I thought in fear… that's when he looked up and I shrieked…

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I finally managed to destroy writers block. Took a while but it's finally here. ^-^ So who do you think is the mysterious him? Leave who you think it is in the reviews.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	12. Chapter 12

I was running for my life. They were out to get me. The pizzeria was like a maze of twists and turns, full of dangers and shadows. One mishap and I'm gone for good. There's no escape in this crazy place, with all its malfunctions and robots. No place is safe, no ally to aid me. I'm on my own for tonight. Stuck in this place of misery and death, all I can do is run, to move and avoid the crazy things that lurk in the shadows and corners. I even had to run from him, the one I had trusted most. Tears of fear streaked down my face as I dashed around in the nutty place.

As I ran, Chica suddenly appeared. Roaring with her static voice box, she lunged with all her strength. I jumped at the last moment and avoided the robot and continued on my mad dash for survival. I ran around blindly, turning this way and that, but with no sense of where to go. I just followed my instincts, the only thing I can rely on. I stopped when I reached a hallway, it split into two ways. My gut told me to go left, but I heard noise coming from that end, so I went the other direction. Turns out, I was wrong, I ran straight into a dead end.

I muttered curses as I heard them approach, this was it, my final stand. I turned to face them, but only find two. I held my plush close to me. Marionette and Arrow stared blankly at me. Marionette just floated there, watching and waiting. Arrow too, was waiting and watching, but his eyes were not the same. They were black and white dots in the middle. Just like the eyes of those animatronics when they go berserk. I faced my back against the wall, feeling a tiny bit better at the feeling of something supporting me. I let out a shuddery sigh and looked at them.

Arrow made the first move, he walked slowly towards me. I felt scared, I felt it before, but never like this. My heart was beating so hard, I was afraid it might come flying out, my breath came out in shallow short breaths, and my body shuddered. I looked down at my toy and looked up again, only to find Arrow's face inches from mine. I let out a small whimper. Arrow just stared at me, then he pressed me against the wall, now I can't escape. His hands held my hands, pinning them to the wall. Arrow's face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath, it only made me more scared.

I started to struggle. I wriggled this way and that, trying to escape Arrow's hold on me. Arrow growled, which made me fall still. I thought he was going to kill me, I truly thought he would, but he didn't. Instead, he pressed his lips against mine. I let out a small gasp, then I let myself relax. After a small while, he pulled back. His eyes were still the same. He smiled and put his mouth near my ear.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time," Arrow whispered.

I blushed. For once, I actually felt glad that the pizzeria was dark. So Arrow wouldn't see my face.

"But, I thought…" I trailed off.

"I'm still going to go crazy, I've just managed to hold it back," he replied as he shuddered.

I was about to say something, when we heard Marionette. Arrow stepped back and turned around. It was the other animatronics…

 _4 years ago…_

 _Life just wasn't the same. It twists and turns and spins you in a whole new direction everyday. There's no choices, it chooses for you. There's no chances, you only had once. If your opportunity has passed, then it's gone forever. Life has so many possibilities, yet it's never fair. It will never make sense, it just drags you along. In a current of a whirlpool, churning this way and that, never stopping once, until you reach your end._

 _It's been a year since Betty left me behind, in this world of madness. I was placed into an orphanage. All I had was my Marionette plushy, the one and only thing I could keep. They other children kept their distance from me, acting like I have some sort of plague. Every time I pass a group of them, they would start whispering and pointing at me. Games of keep away were played everyday. Their goal was to not touch or go near me. Every time one of them accidentally touch me, they would scream and shriek and run to the washroom, to wash their hands ten times, I bet. The care workers also avoided me, except one._

 _His name was Andrew. He was a new recruit, Andrew came very recently, last week if I'm correct. When he first came, all he saw was how everyone kept their distance from a dark corner of the playroom. The dark corner was my spot after all. All I do was sit there with my plushy in my lap and observe the other kids. I no longer try to communicate them. I tried and all they did was either act like I was never there or run off screaming. It was so hopeless, that I've decided to keep a respectful distance away. If Andrew never arrived, then I guess I'll never get out of there._

 _When Andrew first entered the room, he was curious on how everybody avoided a particular spot of the playroom. Andrew tried asking, I seen all the reactions from the other workers. They would just shake their head and act like he never talked to them. After asking several times, he gave up and headed towards my corner. I became very still when he approached, holding my plushy close to my chest. At first, he didn't see me, but then he looked closer and spotted me._

" _Hey there, the name's Andrew, what's your name?" he asked as he crouched down._

 _I didn't reply. All I did was look at him in the eye. That was all it took for the rest of them to leave me alone, but he didn't. Andrew was different. He didn't shrink away or avoid eye contact, he looked straight into my eyes._

" _Your eyes look really cool… do you want to be friends with me?" Andrew asked._

 _He reached out a hand towards me. I looked at his hand and back to his face. Andrew looks so genuine, like he truly wants to be friends with me. I hesitantly reached out a hand and held it. Andrew smiled and noticed my plushy._

" _That looks… unique," Andrew stated._

 _I glanced at him curiously, no longer afraid. I felt strangely attached to him. Just like with Betty, a strange unknown connection. Something that made me feel safe and at home. Before Andrew could respond, I climbed into his lap and fell asleep._

Present day…

"There should be a secret entrance, look for something strange on the wall," said Arrow as he grabbed an iron bar from nearby.

"What about you?" I asked as I frantically look at the wall.

"Marionette and I will hold them off," Arrow replied as he looked at the animatronics.

I nodded and started to look at the wall. It looked so normal, so plain. I sighed in annoyance as I looked at the wall. I suddenly heard metal clashing against metal. I glanced back to see Arrow hitting Freddy with the iron bar. That caused me to look harder, if I don't find it in time, Arrow will get hurt badly. I growled in frustration when I suddenly noticed something. There was a little lump of paint sticking out near the floor on the wall. I quickly started to tug and push the lump of paint. Hoping something would happen.

Nothing happened. I looked elsewhere on the wall, but the only thing that stuck out as odd was the lump of paint, the rest of the wall was as smooth as glass. _Wait a minute! Smooth as glass!_ I thought. Without thinking, I raised my plushy and hit the lump of paint hard. Cracks appeared on the wall, I hit harder. Time seemed to slow down, the wall shattered like glass, shards of it started to fall towards me.

Before the first shard could make contact, Arrow dove on top of me and protected me from the shards of glass. My head hit the floor during the process. I tried to fight off the dizzy feeling, but it was too strong.

Everything went dark…

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with a project coming up and didn't have time. I'm sorry for the delay. Also, great guessing Ivy! It was Arrow. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dream Domain…**_

 _Welcome to our domain…_

 _Who are you?_

 _Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Frank._

 _Where am I… Frank?_

 _We are in the Land of Play._

 _But why do I only see shadows?_

 _Oh, it's simple, just open your eyes. You have them closed._

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a green meadow. Everywhere I look there was games, toys, and playgrounds of all kinds. In front of me was a boy around my age. He had brown mousy hair and blue eyes. I backed away from him.

 _Don't be afraid, It's me, Frank. I only want to be friends._

 _How are you talking? Your mouth is not moving!_

 _This is one of the many magics that this place holds._

 _Magic? Is this not reality?_

 _Reality? Of course, this is reality. Come with me, let's meet the others._

Frank turned and headed towards one of the many playgrounds. I was about to follow when a familiar voice echoed in my head.

 _Don't follow. Please… Find a way out of there!_

I looked around in confusion. There was no one nearby. That voice sounds familiar… but I don't remember who it belongs to. It's like that memory is blocked, and I have no access. Suddenly, Frank grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the playground. And my previous thoughts scattered to the wind.

Frank led me to a group of teens around our age. There was a girl with blond hair tied in two pigtails. She was holding hands with a boy with blue hair. Then there was a red head with an eye patch over one of his eyes. They were all smiling at me. But something was off in the way they smiled. The smile never reached their eyes, same with Frank. Then the voice came back.

 _RUN! THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!_

The voice was so loud I stumbled backwards. The other teens looked at me. Their eyes no longer normal. Just a white pinprick in the middle of a black void. I screamed and backed away. Their smiles became twisted and fangs sprouted out from their mouths.

 _You won't escape us! You had help before but this time you're on your own!_

I slowly backed away from them. I scanned the surroundings in panic, the meadow was now just a bloodstained floor, searing my vision a bright scarlet red. I suddenly heard a snarl, I looked back at the monsters to find "Frank" ready to pounce. I shrieked as he pounced, I jumped out of the way. Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind. I struggled, there was no way I'm dying here.

 _Relax! It's me… let me get you out of here…_

A bright flash filled my vision…

Then everything went black…

 _4 years ago…_

 _Ever since Andrew came along, my life changed again. He adopted me… I had a home again. I was no longer alone. I had another chance at the twisted game of life. One chance that I try my best not to screw up. But life was never fair… at least I still have a shot for a normal life…_

Present day…

I slowly open my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I discovered that I was in a cage. Looking up outside the cage, I stifled a scream and scrambled to the back of the cage. The old animatronics were staring at me. As I leaned towards the back of the cage, I ended up leaning against someone. I looked back to see a pair of black eyes with only a small white dot in the center look at me. I quickly tried to crawl away when the figure pushed me down onto the ground. In fear I struggled, until I realized he wasn't going to attack me.

"I'm so glad you made it out alive," Arrow whispered.

I felt something drip onto my face. Then I realized it was blood. I looked at his forehead to find a cut. I reached a hand up to touch the wound.

"You're hurt," I replied.

"It's nothing," Arrow reassured.

Arrow flinched when I contacted the cut. I sighed and gently teared a piece cloth from my shirt. I pushed Arrow off me and started wrapping his wound. Arrow didn't say a thing as I gently cared for him. Then I flicked him on the head.

"Ow… what was that for?" Arrow complained.

"For being an idiot," I replied.

Arrow was about to say something when the animatronics screeched. Arrow and I looked at them. Suddenly Arrow was holding his head.

"Get out of my head! Or you will-"

Arrow collapsed into a heap. I rushed to his side and started to shake him.

"What did you do to him!" I demanded at the animatronics.

 _You'll see…_

I gasped. The teens from my dream… they are the animatronics?! What kind of twisted place is this? A growl shook me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Arrow with a snarl on his face. I backed away.

 _We were once alive just like you… Living with a family, having siblings. Until the purple one came along. He led us to a room, dressed as the golden one. Tricking us into thinking this was a game. What fools we were. He ended us with a few slices of his knife. Leaving us broken. Until he saved us…_

Freddy pointed at Arrow, who was slowly closing in on me.

 _Even fixed… we were no longer able to live the life we had. We were forced to stay here… to entertain the young ones… We were fine until the purple one came back. He hid in a forbidden room, pouncing on us one on one. Dismantling us one by one. But we escaped these shells and ended him. But that was not enough. We want revenge on humans like you… for not looking for us… for turning your back on us… But don't worry, you'll join us… and we'll be the best of friends…_

Then Arrow pounced…


	14. Chapter 14

_Resistance is futile… Give up… join us. Be our friend. We were all alone. Now that you have come to play with us… stay. We will be the best of friends in this happy place._

"You call this a happy place?! What is wrong with you?!" I cried.

I twisted around to avoid Arrow's attack in the cage. I felt the cage shake with force of his hit. I bit back a cry of fear and scurried to the other side of the cage. As I reached the other side, I felt the lifeless eyes of the animatronics watching. Cold laughter rang loud and clear through my mind. A shiver ran down my spine. This was not a nightmare, but real life. No matter how much I wish this was Just another dumb dream that I would wake up from, this was real.

 _Join us… we'd love to be friends with you. Would you like to join us? We know what you've been through… If you join us, you can forget about the pain…_

"How about no," I replied _._

I ducked just in time to avoid Arrow's fist. As I dove under him, I noticed a black and white, lanky figure in the shadows. It came into the dim light to reveal itself as Marionette. I sighed in relief, thinking that Marionette would take down the other animatronics. But instead of doing what I hoped it would do, it slipped its narrow, claw like hands into the cage and grabbed my arms. Its long, slender fingers held me tightly against the cage. I gasped when I realized I couldn't move. I trembled in fear as a creepy smile appeared on Arrow's face. He crawled towards me like an animal.

"Please! Arrow! Marionette! Please, don't hurt me!" I cried.

 _It's no use! This is who they truly are! Now you can be friends with us… FOREVER!_

Arrow slowly approached me. I struggled against Marionette's powerful grip. I tried to break away, but it was no use. Arrow was next to me, I looked at him. His eyes were just like the animatronics, all black except for a white pinprick in the darkness. This was the end. This is probably how my story ends. I closed my eyes, bracing for an attack when Marionette suddenly let go of me.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," a voice whispered.

I looked up to see that Arrow was smiling gently at me. Before I could say anything, Arrow held me in his arms.

"What ever you do, don't let go," he whispered.

His breath felt like… nothing… I tensed. Wait a minute… shouldn't I feel his breath brush against my forehead? Arrow doesn't even feel warm… I pressed my ear gently against his chest, expecting to hear a heart beating, but… there was no sound, no feeling of the beating heart pulsing in his chest. The truth hit me, suddenly all of Arrow's strange behavior started to make sense. I let out a scream and struggled against Arrow.

"Stop it!" Arrow yelled.

"Let go of me, you monster!" I yelled back.

Arrow froze, momentarily stunned. Then his grip on me tightened. I heard the sound of metal bars being bended. He broke into a sprint and ran through the hole, Marionette, no, he created. I desperately tried in vain to break away from Arrow.

"Stop it Ninja!" Arrow warned.

I fell silent when I saw the look in his eyes. I rested my head against his empty chest as he try to outrun the insane animatronics. Marionette was right next to him, floating along side of him… I felt tired all of sudden, I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness…

 _5 years ago…_

 _Life was… interesting with Andrew. He acted just like the father I remembered. Stranger yet… Andrew looks and acts just like him… At first I thought it was just part of my imagination. But after the first month with Andrew, I noticed… things… For instance, he seems to already know what my favourite foods are and that my hobbie is doodling and drawing. He could have noticed what I've drawn in the orphanage, but how could he have known what were my favourite foods when he clearly never lived with me before… or did he? Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what._

Present day…

I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to find Arrow looking at me. I quickly sat up and pushed him away. I backed away from him. Then I noticed that we were back in the office. I heard a sound and turned around to see Marionette in the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Arrow asked.

I turned around to see him right next to me. I took a step back only to trip. I closed my eyes thinking it was going to hurt when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back up. I felt Arrow's hands pull me into a hug.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"Why?" Arrow asked.

His voice sounded next to my ear.

"I know who you are, you're just like them," I replied.

I felt his grip tighten for a second and relax.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what Ninja?" Arrow whispered.

"Arrow… stop pretending you don't know. You one of them… aren't you?" I whispered.

I nuzzled against him, feeling cold. But it was no use, he was not alive. There was no warmth. Arrow was silent.

"Arrow.. answer me," I said, "who are you?"

Silence. Arrow didn't reply.

"Tell me, are you one of them…" I asked.

I shivered. The room felt colder. Arrow's grip tightened.

"Please, I need to know," I said.

"Are you implying that I'm just like those maniacs?" Arrow finally said.

His voice was cold. I shivered, the room was really getting colder.

"No Arrow, what I mea-"

"Don't lie to me," Arrow said.

I felt his grip tighten even more. Arrow's voice was hard, I shuddered at the sound of it. I hid my face against his chest, not wanting to see his face.

"Ninja… look at me," Arrow whispered.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

"Listen, look at me," Arrow said, his voice pleading.

I gathered up my courage and looked at him. I saw hurt written all over his face. I started to look away when I felt his hand hold my chin gently. I looked at him, scared.

"Do you really think I am one of them? I don't know what you're thinking, but I know I am not one of them… because… I… I love you," Arrow confessed.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine. Suddenly I felt warm, and I closed my eyes. After a short while, Arrow pulled away. He let go of me and backed away.

"I know you're scared of me. I know you don't about me the same way I feel for you… I'm sorry. I think I should leave. I don't think I will come back. I can't stand seeing you scared like this. I guess this is good bye…" Arrow stated.

"No, wait! Arrow, please! Don't-"

It was too late. Arrow disappeared along with Marionette. Leaving me alone in the office just as the clock stuck 6am. But I didn't notice. I lost another person who was important to me. Just like many times before. I felt empty again. Why is it always me, who has to have someone important to me leave?

I thought life was unfair to me before, but now…

I feel like its against me…


	15. Chapter 15

_In the dream domain…_

 _I stared at the door, unsure of what to do. Unsure of… what is on the other side. I really wanted to open it to see whatever is on the other side. But a part of me is afraid of what I might find. I just stood there, debating whether to open it or not._

" _What are you waiting for? Open it already!" a voice called._

 _I turned around to see a person who is identical to me. The only thing different was that her hair was white with green tips. The complete opposite of my black hair with red tips._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _I'm you. Only I'm the opposite, just call me Ajnin So open the door already! I wanna know what's behind that door," Ajnin complained._

" _Alright, I'll open it," I sighed._

 _I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated. I felt like I didn't want to know. But a huff from behind made me sigh and turned the knob. The door opened and out came a blinding light. I closed my eyes and shielded them. When the white light faded away, it revealed two paths._

" _Huh?" I asked._

" _Choose a path," said Ajnin._

" _But what if I want to go back?" I asked._

" _You can always come back," chirped Ajnin._

 _After a while, I chose the right path. As I walked along the path, the pitch black surroundings started to take on a shape. Of a hallway from Fazbear's Pizzeria. I didn't stop, I just kept walking. Until I reached the prize corner. There was Marionette, and a new animatronic. He new animatronic was tall and slender, kind of like Marionette but shorter. It similar to Marionette's design, except it was more feminine and had 'hair'. Holding the hand of Marionette was Arrow, holding the new animatronic 's hand was… me._

" _You don't understand, do you?" Ajnin asked._

 _I shook my head._

" _Well, let me tell you. This is what will happen after they get you. You'll be forced to haunt the place forever, and with Arrow never coming close to you. Afraid to remind you of what you had before… is that what you really want?" Ajnin asked._

 _I ignored her and went back the way I came. Soon I returned to the fork paths. I took the left one this time. As I continued, the dark surroundings turned into the neighborhood I lived in. I stopped in front of my house. There stood Arrow, holding out a banquet of blue forget-me-nots at me._

" _Life has a weird way of working, doesn't it. You have two paths. One of death and losing the chance at happiness and one where everything ends like a fairy tale, the choice is yours… and yours only," Ajnin said. The surroundings started to fade away._

In the real world…

I woke up in my bed. It was 11:00. I sighed as I got out of bed and got dressed. As I pulled on my jacket and headed outside, my mind raced was filled with my bizarre dream.

I passed a bunch of streets and soon, the creepy outline of the pizzeria came into view. As I headed over and unlocked the gates, I noticed that one of the rooms was lit. I was about to get a closer look when the lights went out. Strange, by this time the building is supposed to be empty. Deciding it was just my imagination, I opened the gate and headed into the building through the back door.

I quickly scurried through the stage room, through the halls, and into the office. When I reached the door, I felt nervous. I don't know why, I just felt like that for no reason. I opened the door to find the office empty and I felt disappointment flood my heart. Then I suddenly realized why I felt nervous. I was nervous to see Arrow again after what happened last night. But I knew he wouldn't come back. Just thinking about it made tears appear. I blinked my eyes dry and mentally scolded myself. Then I closed the door, plopped down into the chair, and started flipping through the cameras as soon as it hit 12pm. Time to start working on survival…

 _4 years ago…_

 _Andrew kept doing those late night strolls every once a week. Every time I ask to tag along, he would say no. It makes me curious on what he does on these strolls. So I decided to follow._

 _It was a warm autumn night. Andrew was on one of his late night strolls, I crept along. Silently following him, using the shadows casted by street lamps. As we neared Mirror Lake Park, Andrew ducked into the trees. I waited a moment then went in after him. As I climbed onto a tree near the lake and watched from above, I heard voices. One of them was Andrew's._

" _Just give me some more time! I want to make sure Ninja is alright," Andrew said._

 _I gently pushed the branches out of my sight to form a slit just enough for me to see through. He was talking to a cloaked figure holding a scythe in one hand and a lantern that glowed blue in the other._

" _It's been 3 months, I can help you no more, I'm sorry," the figure whispered._

" _Wait, at least let me say good bye. I never got the chance, I want to say good bye think of this as my last wish," Andrew said._

 _What he said made me freeze. Never had a chance for… good bye? All of a sudden the truth hit me. Andrew was father all along. But father died, there was no way he is still here unless… my eyes went to the hooded figure, it was this person that let my father live past his time. I silently climbed down the tree and walked out into the clearing._

" _Looks like she's here, say your good byes," the hooded figure said._

 _Father looked at me and opened his arms. Tears slid down my face, I ran into his arms. I cried, I didn't want to lose him. I lost everything, I didn't want to go through the pain again._

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… please forgive me," father whispered._

" _No! Please! Don't go… I lost everything, don't go!" I cried._

" _I wish I could be with you a little bit longer, but I can't," father whispered._

" _I want you to stay! I don't want to be alone!" I sobbed._

 _Father pulled away, bent down onto one knee, and put his hands on my shoulders._

" _Look at me," he said._

 _I wiped my eyes and looked at him._

" _I'm sorry that I never got the chance to see you grow up, find love, and start your own family. But I want you to remember something, whenever the going gets tough, don't back away, face it with your head held high. Can you promise me that?" father asked._

 _I nodded. Father smiled and took his hands off my shoulders and backed away. Then he started to fade away along with the hooded figure._

" _NO! DON'T GO!" I yelled._

" _I love you, Ninja." Was his last words._

" _I… I love you to father," I whispered._

 _Silent tears tracked down my face. A gentle breeze caused the leave to rustle. It stroked my hair as if reassuring me, then it was gone. I felt broken. Like my insides were teared out and was replaced with an empty hole. I collapsed onto my knees and stared at the lake's calm waters._

" _Why… who am I?" I whispered._

 _I stared at my reflection. At the eleven year old with black, red tipped hair. The girl with two different colored jewel toned eyes. I suddenly felt angry punched at the water. Causing the reflection to disappear for a while in ripples. I sighed and stared up at the sky full of stars…_

Present day…

"Stop standing at the door you stupid overgrown rabbit," I grumbled.

Bonnie was at the east hall for at least 30 minutes and my power is not agreeing to last much longer. I cursed under my breath when the percentage went down to 10 percent. If this keeps up, I might as well get ready to run around this dumb place. I gripped my Marionette plushy tightly. I was not scared but angry. Angry because the stupid robots caused me to lose someone close to me. Just then I noticed that the electricity is about to go out, I got into sprinter position and prepared myself to run.

The electricity blinked out and I raced down the west hall, leaving the animatronic in dust. I sprinted down the halls occasionally taking a sharp turn here and there. It was only 2am, I know I can't last that long, but I'm willing to try.

I'm not going down without a fight…

 _ **Hey guys! I realized that I accidentally wrote 5 years ago in the previous chapter when it was supposed to be 4 years ago. Sorry about that. I actually cried when I was writing the flashback for this chapter. I dunno why, but I just felt bad and started to cry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	16. Chapter 16

I ran through the dark hallways. The shadows that darkened my view seemed to twist and bend towards me. I kept my senses open as I listened for the heavy footsteps of the animatronics. It was 3:30 am. I was tired but only allowed myself to have five-minute breaks between half hours. I knew I wasn't going to survive this night if I keep on doing this. I needed to find a safe place to hide, or this is game over. As I sprinted through the dining area, a hand grabbed me and pulled me aside. Before I could scream another hand came and covered my mouth. I twisted around trying to escape.

"Stop it! Chica will hear us!" a voice hissed.

I stopped struggling and the hands went down. I turned around to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. I couldn't help but sigh in relief and hug them. We froze as the sounds of robotic footsteps sounded clear across the dining area. I held my breath and waited in fear of Chica finding us. But after a moment, the sound faded, signalling that Chica has left the area.

"Quick, into the vents," Toy Freddy ordered.

I nodded and quickly climbed into the vents after Toy Bonnie. Once I was in the vents, Toy Freddy climbed in and closed the vent opening. Then we crawled in silence through the small crowded space. It was quiet and suddenly Toy Bonnie stopped, causing me to bump into him.

"Hey Toy Freddy, which way do I turn again?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Oh, for goodness sake Bon-Bon! Turn left! I told you that for like the hundredth time today!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile. They were funny.

"Ok! Thanks Toy Freddy!" Toy Bonnie thanked.

Then he continued, leading us towards our destination. After a moment of silence and non-stop crawling, we reached a grate. Toy Bonnie knocked on the grate three times. The sound echoed through the metal vents. Then with a slight scratching noise, the grate was pulled out of the way by someone on the outside. Toy Bonnie crawled out followed by me then Toy Freddy.

"Hi Ninja," said a familiar voice.

I turned to look at Toy Chica. I was about to say high when I froze. Toy Chica's beak was in her hands instead of attached to her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I just need to reattach it," explained Toy Chica as she put her beak back on, "see? There is nothing wrong."

I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Okay, we need to move out, this isn't the safe place yet," Toy Freddy ordered.

I nodded and then we went out into the hallways. Silently, we crept along the east hall, freezing at every little noise. We were very high strung, we didn't want to be caught. I held my breath whenever one of those evil animatronics walked past. I was scared, my heart was pounding. It worried me that they might hear my heart beating loudly, but that was impossible. But still, I was frightened.

A few minutes later…

Toy Freddy stopped in front of a door. Looking both ways to make sure there was nobody else around except for us, he gently eased the door open. Then he motioned for us to enter quickly. One by one we quickly filed into the room, Toy Freddy came in last and closed the door. Just in time too, because as soon as he closed the door, the sound of metallic footsteps came within earshot. Once the sound faded away, Toy Freddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to our little hideout," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie flicked a switch and a very dim light bulb lit up. Along with the light bulb, three separate screens also lit up. Two screens showed the east and west halls, while the third screen made me stop to take a closer look. The screen showed Arrow and Marionette. They were sitting around in the prize corner. Marionette was just floating next to Arrow, while Arrow seemed to be very frustrated. He kept running a hand through his hair and his other hand kept clenching into a fist and then relaxing into an open palm. Seeing him like this made me mad at the evil animatronics.

"I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Did the other animatronics made Arrow into one of them?" I asked.

The trio looked at each other then looked at me. I looked back at them. Then one by one, they slowly shook their head.

"What?! Then why is he one of them?" I asked.

"I don't think you would want to know," Toy Chica warned.

"If I want to survive, I need to know the truth," I insisted.

"Very well then," said Toy Freddy.

"But Toy Freddy-"

"She's right, she needs to know. This might be the only way for Arrow to be free along with the others, Toy Bonnie," Toy Freddy said.

Toy Bonnie fell silent. Toy Chica put a hand on his shoulder. Then the two of them went into a different part of the room.

"The hauntings of the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria began 25 years ago…"

 _25 years ago…_

 _A boy around the age of 17 with pale blond hair looked into the glass. It was cold outside, but he didn't mind. He watched as the kids in the restaurant played with the only robot. If he remembered correctly, the robot was named Fredbear. He smiled when the children laughed and ran around Fedbear. He envied the children, he was too shy and he was scared. The children in there were only 5 to 7-years old. If he was caught by his friends, he would never hear the end of it. So, all he does is look through the glass and survey the children._

 _As he watched he heard a car pull up nearby, but he just ignored it. There were always cars going to and from this place so there was nothing to worry about. That was, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to come face to face with a mad dressed in purple from head to toe. There was something wrong about the man, there was this crazed light in his eyes that scared the teen._

" _What's your name, boy?" the man asked._

" _Why do you want to know?" the teen countered._

" _Just tell me your name," the man repeated._

 _The teen felt scared. He wanted to back away, but the man's grip on his shoulder was like a metal clamp._

" _M-my n-name is A-arrow," Arrow stammered._

" _Well hello, Arrow. You will be the first volunteer for my project," the man greeted._

 _Before Arrow could ask what, the man meant, the man pulled out a knife. Arrow's eyes went wide._

" _Wh-what are y-you d-doing!?" Arrow exclaimed._

 _The man just smirked…_

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, but with school and everything, life is just down right tiring. Along with being extremely low on energy, I'm also low on creative juice. Meaning my creativity is having some technical issues, so I am having a really hard time trying to continue the story. So I'm really sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	17. Chapter 17

_20 years ago…_

 _Arrow was alone. He hated how things had turned out. If he wasn't so shy, so scared of being embarrassed, then this wouldn't have happened. This horror ride, this endless little curse that will have him trapped forever. He sat in silence in the box, a box that an animatronic known as Marionette resided in. But the animatronic wasn't next to him, he was in the animatronic, possessed by his ghost. He was furious with the world around him. The only thing that kept him from killing those around him was a music box. He would rewind it over and over. The only thing keeping him sane for the time being._

 _Its fragile notes were soothing and reminded him to don't let go of hope. Hope of being free. The box was a gift from his younger sister just a few days ago. His sister may be clueless that her older brother was the one whom she gave the box to, but he had a feeling deep down she somehow knew it was him. As Arrow listened to the twinkling notes, he thought back to what happened five years ago…_

 _ **The crazy man killed him with no remorse. He was laughing maniacally as he quickly ran back to his car and drove away. Leaving Arrow's body on the sidewalk next to the window he always stared into. At first Arrow had no idea he was dead. He opened his eyes and sat up to find himself alright. There was no wound where the knife stabbed him. Arrow thought it was some kind of cruel prank, since the man did say that he was a volunteer for a project. It was until he heard the sirens and the cries. He looked around frantically, looking for the source of the panic.**_

" _ **There's a murder!" one of the cries sounded.**_

 _ **Arrow froze as he realized a lady was pointed at something by his feet. He looked down to see a dreaded sight. It was someone who looked like him. But upon a closer look, Arrow's eyes went wide…**_

 _ **The someone lying in a pool of his own blood was himself.**_

 _ **A policeman ran over and started to tape off the area. Arrow was panicking.**_

" _ **Sir! I'm alright! I'm right over here!" Arrow yelled.**_

 _ **The policeman didn't have a reaction. Arrow ran over to him and yelled into his ear.**_

" _ **Sir! I'm right here! Can't you see me!? Is this some kind of joke!?" Arrow yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

 _ **The policeman just continued on with his work. It made Arrow frustrated. He reached out to grab the policeman's shoulder when his hand just passed through him. Arrow froze. He reached out again at the policeman, frantic. But every time his hand mad contact, it would pass through the policeman. He back away shaking his head in fear.**_

" _ **No… this can't be happening… no. No. NO!" Arrow yelled.**_

 _ **He ran through the crowds, desperate for someone to notice him. But it was no use. No one looked his way. No one even acknowledged him. It was like he was a ghost. No. Arrow realized. He is a ghost. That he did die, and it was no prank. That it was the man in purple's fault.**_

 _ **Lost in despair and defeat, Arrow went to the first place that came to mind, the pizzeria. At least no one can see or make fun of him. Arrow let out a weak, broken hearted laugh. He trudged over to the darkest corner of the pizzeria he could find, the prize corner and sat down on the ground with his knees drawn up to himself.**_

 _ **As he wallowed in self pity, and idea came to mind. If he is a ghost, he can possess things that can touch solid matter. Then… he can find the man in purple and murder him in turn of what the man did to him. At the last thought, A big smile crept over Arrow's face. The smile was crazed, insane. But the smile didn't last long, it quickly morphed into a look of horror as it dawned on Arrow what he was planning to do. He held his head in his arms as he became scared of what he became a few seconds ago. If he truly did what he had planned to do earlier, it would make him no better than the man in purple. An insane murderer, undead or not. Arrow started to cry. It scares him at the fact that he will never see his family and have them see him in return. He will never be able to joke with his closest friends and share laughs with them. It hurts like as if the knife wound is still in him.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the movement from the table he was sitting next to startled him. He quickly stood up to see the animatronic he found the most unique staring back at him, Marionette. Arrow moved left to right, the puppet followed his movement with its 'eyes'. Arrow froze.**_

" _ **Can… can you hear me…?" Arrow asked.**_

 _ **The puppet made a noise similar to that of a crying child and nodded.**_

" _ **S-Stay. D-don't be s-s-sad. I-I-I w-will f-f-find a way t-to s-save y-you. P-p-poss-ssess m-me," Marionette managed to say.**_

 _ **The puppet held out a hand with three long fingers that are similar to claws. Arrow looked at Marionette. There was something about this animatronic that was off but made him feel better at the same time. Arrow reached out and touched the puppet's outstretched hand. Then he possessed Marionette.**_

 _As Arrow thought back to these events, he felt sad. He then remembered when his family came to visit the pizzeria…_

 _ **He remembered coming out of the box to meet the children when his sister was first in line. She held a music box, the one he now has, and looked at him. He did as what his animatronic was supposed to do and handed what he knew what be her favourite plushie. The one that was a little cupcake with eyes. As he handed the plushie to her, she also handed to music box to him.**_

" _ **Keep it by your side," she said.**_

 _ **Then without another word, she ran off.**_

 _Her actions still puzzle him. But there was no use in thinking over these things. As he sat and listened to the last notes fade away. He heard screams of terror. Arrow quickly got out of the box. He had to help, he knew it deep down that he had to help. Arrow clambered out of the box and ran at the source of the screams. Even though the puppet's built in ability is to have amazing hearing, he was still to late. He only caught sight of the man he loathed so much, the man in purple. Arrow only caught sight of his purple sleeve and hat before he disappeared around the corner. He wanted to go after the purple man, but he knew he had to investigate on what the mand did in the room. When he opened the door, Arrow was both disgusted and horrified. Five children lay in pools of blood. Their souls hovering over their bodies, scared and confused._

 _Arrow felt pity and decided to give them a chance like how Marionette gave him one. He held out a hand at the scared souls._

" _Come with me, I have gifts for you," Arrow whispered._

" _Why should we?" the blonde boy asked._

" _I'm just like you," Arrow replied, he went out of Marionette._

 _The other children all gasped._

" _I can give you another chance. But you will have to remain here, like I. The choice is yours," Arrow said._

 _Then Arrow went back in Marionette. The other children, having no pace to go, followed him. Then they became known as original Fazbear gang…_

Present day…

"That means… Arrow was one of the first ones to haunt this place?" I asked.

Toy Chica nodded.

"Yes… and it was all because of that purple man. The one who had reasons that are so twisted that we will never understand and have no wishes to know," Toy Chica replied.

"What about you three though? And Mangle and BB? Are you all ghosts too?" I asked.

"No… we are… different… We can see their souls and we can communicate with them. But the one thing I cannot explain is how we feel human emotions, pity, grief, joy, love. It just comes to us naturally," Toy Chica replied.

"Oh… That sounds… cool," I muttered.

"Are you alright? You seem dejected," Toy Chica stated.

"A bit maybe. I called Arrow a monster without giving him a chance to explain. After knowing what he's gone through… I feel horrible for calling him that…" I replied.

"He'll be fine. Trust me, after living with him for fifteen to twenty years, I know him like he was my own brother, don't worry," Toy Chica reassured.

I managed a weak smile. Then I hugged her.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," I murmured.

"Anytime Ninja, anytime," she replied.

 _ **Hi guys! I know you guys might wanna grab the nearest thing and whack me over the head with it… *sweat drops* I'm like really super duper sorry for not updating for so long, but since now that it's summer break… I'll be able to update more frequently, get more sleep so my creative juice is refilled, and have more time to focus on the fanfics I am currently working on. So plz don't beat me over the head with the nearest thing within your reach. *smiles sheepishly* So um… cya next time!**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


End file.
